


The one where Merlin finds a dog [FIC + ART]

by CandiceWright



Series: Drabble/art requests [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon Era, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright
Summary: Merlin finds a puppy running around the castle while Arthur is Doing Important Things.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Drabble/art requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631560
Comments: 18
Kudos: 249





	The one where Merlin finds a dog [FIC + ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshmallowMcGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt, I very much enjoyed doing this! 
> 
> If anyone wants to request a drabble/sketch (or just to hang out with me), go over to [my Tumblr](https://candicewright.tumblr.com) and drop me an ask or a message!

The door to the physician's chambers burst open.

“Merlin! I told you to be in my chambers ten minutes ago. What-” Arthur's words were cut short at the sight of his manservant. “What is that?”

“What is what?” Merlin asked in feigned ignorance.

Arthur pointed to the moving creature behind Merlin's back. “That, ” he said.

“Oh, this. This is, um… a dog.”

“A dog.”

“Yes.”

Arthur took a deep breath before saying, “Should I even ask why you have a dog?”

Merlin at least had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“Well, you see, I found him and now he quite likes me so I- Oh, hey! Stop it!”

Merlin tried to push off the puppy, who had begun to enthusiastically lick his face. Arthur couldn't help but stare at the scene as he felt his cheeks reddening because _damn it_ , it was _adorable_. He just hoped Merlin wouldn't notice-

“Arthur? Are you okay?”

He quickly looked away.

“I- of course. I'm, um, fine. Yes.” He cleared his throat and walked to the door. “I expect you to be in my chambers as soon as you've, well, resolved this...situation, ” he declared before running out of the room. 

And if he went to his room and screamed into a pillow, well. 

That was nobody's business.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
